


We Need a Bigger Bed

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [21]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, crack & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: “Don’t drag me into this, Tsukasa,” Natsumi threatens. Threat lessened because her hands are currently trapped between herself and Tsukasa so she can’t Laughing Pressure Point him. Which hopefully she wouldn’t do anyways because it would knock Daiki off the bed.Which, really, just proves the point.“We need a bigger bed.”“He kind of has a point,” Yuusuke says.
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	We Need a Bigger Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in “We Can Learn To Love (Again)” and yes I’ve mostly been writing angst lately, decided to post this while fires surround me.

“We need a bigger bed.”

“Good to know how much you love us,” Daiki says sarcastically from where he is all but on top of Tsukasa. Tsukasa definitely does not pout, and, regardless, no one can prove it in the darkness.

“Yuusuke’s too hot,” he says instead.

“Hey!” Yuusuke says, attempting to shift to face Tsukasa, “You aren’t even next to me!”

“But Natsumikan is.”

“Don’t drag me into this, Tsukasa,” Natsumi threatens. Threat lessened because her hands are currently trapped between herself and Tsukasa so she can’t Laughing Pressure Point him. Which hopefully she wouldn’t do  _ anyways _ because it would knock Daiki off the bed.

Which, really, just proves the point.

“We need a bigger bed.”

“He kind of has a point,” Yuusuke says.

“Don’t encourage him,” Daiki says, to which Tsukasa briefly considers pushing him off the bed for before deciding he’s too tired and doesn’t want to deal with the thief’s inevitable pout.

“In the morning, then,” Natsumi says. “For now:  _ sleep. _ ”

  
  
  


Unfortunately, they don’t get to it the next morning because they wake up to the world they’re currently in being half way through an apocalyptic event and have to handle that, which. Isn’t particularly surprising. 

The Worlds still have a habit of not caring about Tsukasa’s personal life.

That takes… the entire day, and so everyone is exhausted that evening. This time, Yuusuke and Natsumi are curled into him and Daiki’s leg has reached over Yuusuke to him.

A part of it  _ is _ nice, if uncomfortable. Some nights, having them all close is comforting, for himself or for one of the others.

Unfortunately, tonight he is tired and bruised and hot and, well,  _ just _ uncomfortable.

“We need a bigger bed.”

“Tsukasa…”

  
  
  


Daiki wanders off the next day and so they don’t end up discussing it, instead enjoying what appears to be a Faiz world where Orphenoch are accepted and also not doomed to die. So, peaceful but probably there’s a terrorist organization of some sort.

Tsukasa figures he’ll enjoy it while it lasts, since this world just gave him billions of yen. 

Which actually probably means this world is even worse, Yuusuke points out.

“He does have a point,” Natsumi says.

…he supposes this is what happens when they started traveling together nearly a year ago. They’re probably right.

It’s a shame Daiki ran off, this would be a great world to buy a bed in while he’s rich. Maybe this money will translate over?

  
  
  


“We need a bigger bed.”

This time, Natsumi says it. In the afternoon. When Daiki was there. Which means, probably, it’s actually going to happen. Huh.

“Any particular reason, Natsumelon?” Daiki asks.

“A full bed really doesn’t fit four,” Yuusuke points out. “I mean, it can, but it’s not comfortable.”

“Fits three,” Daiki points out.

“There’s four of us,” Natsumi points out.

“A full only barely fits three,” Tsukasa adds.

  
  
  


It takes a solid half hour to choose a bed, because of course it does.

“It’s too soft,” Natsumi says.

“Soft like a  _ cloud _ ,” Yuusuke says in disagreement.

Tsukasa looks at Daiki, who definitely looks comfortable.

But. Two out of four isn’t good enough. They’re a  _ them _ for a reason. Even if Tsukasa doesn’t know how not to fight with Daiki, sometimes.

Try two is just. Terribly uncomfortable.

Try three is too hard.

After that Tsukasa thinks Daiki might purposefully be refusing all of them out of obvious discomfort.

So he chooses, and, since obviously the others see it too because  _ if _ Tsukasa figures it out, they definitely had, the others agree.

  
  
  


“Well, we are definitely not getting this up the stairs,” Yuusuke says, helpfully, and, no, they definitely aren’t. They almost got the box spring  _ stuck _ , actually. “What do we do now?”

“Getting it down the stairs should be first,” Daiki points out.

“And then what?” Tsukasa questions.

“This was your idea, Tsukasa,” Natsumi points out. “You figure out a solution.”

  
  
  


Okay, so maybe there are advantages to having the Veils when it comes to completely mundane things. And maybe this is just an excuse to flex, as much to himself as to the others, how much control he’s (re)gained over them. But it gets the job done as they carry the bed through some empty field and into their room.

(Maybe he specifically likes using it for something so mundane because it reminds Tsukasa that he  _ exists _ , and it’s because of the people around him that he does.)

Point is, it definitely works.

“Next, the mattress,” Yuusuke says when they set down the boxspring. Tsukasa nods, closing the Veils.

“Yeah,” he says.

  
  
  


The bed takes up significantly more in the room, but seeing as none of them had used the nightstand anyways, it doesn’t much matter.

It probably doesn’t help that they’d done this instead of exploring first and Tsukasa had been dressed in very, very warm clothing for all of this. He probably  _ could _ have changed but that would mean admitting to how uncomfortable this particular outfit is.

It’s some sort of uniform, so that’ll give him a lead.

Later.

“Wanna break the new bed in?” Daiki asks.

…okay, that can happen now.

  
  
  


…It really is much more comfortable with more space. Even if they still end up curled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
